Gone but not forgotten
by saye0036
Summary: Grief and love. My idea for the end of the next Bond film.
1. Chapter 1

**She is gone but never forgotten:**

Bond came into the office after his latest mission after biding adieu to Jack. A habit he had formed since inheriting the porcelain bull-dog almost a year ago.

Later today his had a meeting with the insurance adjuster for the last time…fitting it is on the anniversary. Skyfall was destroyed one year ago today…and his life.

The cliché _you never know what you have until it's gone _is an appropriate explanation of his life for the past year.

Bond takes the elevator to Mallory's office. When Bond does have to refer to the man as M is comes out as a croak. Mallory knows it and tries to force him to say it out loud for everyone to hear.

It is a betrayal.

Mallory is a good man. Damn he barely knew her and he took a bullet for her. It could have been just because he was selfless and an honourable man but more likely because she had the unique ability to get under your skin…and in your head.

Bond completed his mandatory psychological visits within two months of the _incident_.

There is a portrait gallery of past leaders of SIS outside in the hall before the offices. This is where he alway pauses before meetings.

Bond stands before her picture. The brass plate with her name engraved is back in place. Bond is about to add another to his collection. This will be the 7th he has taken.

No one is worthy enough to speak her name aloud let alone know what it is…it's too personal.

Tanner, Eve and Q know to only refer to her as M in his presence…she is and always be the only M to him.

Tanner misses her as much as Bond. Eve respected her a great deal for what she represented to the women of the service. Q was the unfortunate one that did not get to work for her long.

Bond stares into her deep blue eyes. Her voice is suddenly in his mind echoing… _harumph get on with it then Bond._

Bond has got on with it but….the pain is still there…pain for what could have been if only he had been smart enough to realize it in time.

There is a trail of dead women after his mission...even this last one. Bond is not the misogynist that some label him for his lack of concern for the collateral damage. It is the defence mechanism he has acquired as a result of his job.

The loss of Olivia Mansfield has shattered him to his core.

That bastard's obsession with her took her away. It looked as though he was going to kiss her as he held her in his arms in Bond's own bloody chapel…his idiot henchmen took her away from them both.

Bond never got it until that moment in the chapel as she slipped away from him. Silva was right. They were brothers of a sort.

They both wanted from her what they were too frightened to acknowledge let alone take. No...not true...Silva would have taken her…if he could have flown her away to his private island slum in Asia.

Bond wishes that Silva had taken her away...at least she might have remained alive for Bond to rescue.

Over the year he has had a lot of time to think on Silva and how the events in London and Scotland occurred.

From testimony from the courtroom before Bond arrived he had witness accounts of Silva's frustration and inability to shoot M. Even with Mallory launching himself over the table the shot would have winged her shoulder…not killed her.

Instead of shooting her after dispensing with the guards he prowled towards her before even letting off a shot in her direction. She was there before him and he stalled.

Bond took M to her doom by not just hiding her somewhere in London…it is all his bloody fault no matter what the doctor's have told him.

Bond has taken responsibility for his own life since his parents died…he would take responsibility for this too.

In another year he will give up his 00 status…he doesn't plan on living that long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and Eve stand at the glass window. The two of them look into the corridor at Bond standing before her portrait.

Eve frowns. "He took the name again. I don't think I can convince M that it is not him doing it this time."

"He is not well Moneypenny. The doctors have cleared him but still…we all miss her but it is different for him."

"He was in love with her Mr. Tanner…that is the difference."

"You've said that before…I guess I'm blind because I never saw it."

"I've tried to talk to him about it and Silva. Bond is of the opinion that Silva loved her too and that is why the obsession was so strong."

"There was always something undefinable about her…a level of intensity that…well, it just scared me but I could see how it could be alluring to her agents."

"She was unobtainable and that is often a bigger turn on than anything Mr. Tanner."

"Do you think she just gave up Eve?"

"In a way…yes. After Nigel died and the clear disinterest of her children to form any adult relationship with her."

"I know and have spoken to her children and there is a level of bitterness there that has festered since childhood. After the funeral I spoke with them and now that they understood the life she led. Now they can do nothing but mourn their mother and the prejudice that kept them apart. I am so glad to have known her and worked with her…she taught me a great deal."

"She was a special lady. What are we going to do about Bond? He needs help…deep help."

"Judi…M's daughter looks a lot like her. I have actually wanted to bring them together…to see if she could heal him a bit…give him a friend…someone else that feels the same loss and regret as he does."

"That could work Tanner…I will make the call this week. You go get him and bring him into the meeting."

Tanner stands silently beside Bond looking at the portrait. Bond appreciates his silence and the respect Tanner has always shown towards her memory.

"I miss her."

Bond turns to him and just stares. Tanner usually just remains silent and then says _we should get in now…he's waiting._ Tanner never calls him M in his presence.

Tanner has never said anything deeper on the subject but today is a different day. Today is a day to remember her.

"I wish I was anywhere but here today Tanner."

"Would you like to go to the pub after…this meeting?"

"Yes."

"Eve and Q would like to come also?"

"Fine…the more the merrier." Bond says with a smile that does not meet his eyes.

They loved her too…he does not have the monopoly on grief. Maybe this is what he needs today.

Christ…he needs something today of all days.

"I have to see the insurance adjuster at 3 so I will meet you across the street at 4."

"Good. I will tell the others."

"I'm as ready as I will ever be for this so shall we?"

"Yes."

Tanner turns and walks down the corridor and through the door.

Bond glances back at the portrait and whispers. _I never told you how much you meant to me. I miss you._

Bond squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to will the tears back into his head. He turns and follows Tanner.

At least Mallory has a completely different office than the giant glass bowl that she was on display in.

The debrief ends and the success of the mission pleases Mallory. Mallory is fully aware of what the day is and there has been a sombre cloud over this otherwise sunny day.

Olivia Mansfield's missed greatly but nothing could lessen the guilt that James Bond felt in her passing. Frankly the doctors are missing the problem as far as he's concerned.

The man loved her…he likely didn't realize it until it was too late. She was sentimental about him and it had been obvious to Mallory right away.

Bond is wallowing and it is a concern to Mallory but if it does not conflict with his work…what can he say or do? Mallory knows what to do but should he do it?

Bond stands with Tanner and Eve about to leave when Mallory speaks.

"I am quite aware of what day it is and use the expense account at the pub later."

There were wane smiles on their faces as they left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left Mallory looked through emails and waited. This always seemed to happen after his debriefings…how she knew he did not know unless his office was bugged…but that would be impossible.

The phone rang. "Hello Olivia."

_How is everything Mallory?_

"Good and how is Island life treating you…join any clubs yet?"

_I would not be a member of any club that would have me as a member. How is he?_

"I would really like to know how you always manage to call right after a meeting, my dear."

_I have my ways. Is he living a life or merely existing in one?_

"I'm not going to lie Olivia…It's not good."

_I've been worried about this. I don't want him to wallow in guilt for my passing. Death seemed the only solution to protect my family. Retirement would never have worked, they could have easily tracked me down and or hurt my family. It was the only way…my secrets and enemies had to die._

"You were wise to plan it but there has been an unsuspected element arise you should know about."

_Only you and the old Q know about this and he assured me that I would be untraceable. So what is this unsuspected element?_

"I don't know how to say this…but to just blurt it out. James Bond was and is in love with you."

Silence on the other end.

"Olivia?"

_Yes…I'm here. Have you been drinking Gareth or are you insane?_

"Neither my dear…I assure you."

_What do you expect me to say about this? I don't agree...what... I'm worried about the boy._

"I knew you would be…just as I knew you would call today. I want to send him to you. If he is to continue living much longer…not to mention working, he needs healing. Things are getting desperate enough that Tanner and Moneypenny are going to try to set him up with your daughter."

_WHAT! Christ, that would not be good. How could a man like Bond have a spark for me?_

"Olivia…please. I know that you have a line of gentlemen suitors. We do like to keep an eye on you."

_I know you do and they are not hard to pick out. Who do they think you sent them to watch?_

"You are her majesty's cousin."

_That could be easily researched and debunked, how inane are these agents watching me Gareth?_

"I didn't say you were a cousin from the right side of the bed."

_So I'm an illegitimate trouble maker, am I? Your twisted way of getting back at me for that bullet Gareth?"_

"No…I needed a plausible excuse for them to be carefully guarding a sweet…innocent retiree…how else could I explain it unless you were a former member of parliament."

_Yes well, I would rather be the love child of the Duke of Gloucester than one of those…good thinking Mallory. Here I didn't think you had what it takes to do my job. Send him to me…I will try to set him back on the straight and narrow. Then he can get back to work and go find a life._

"What if the life he wants is to be with you?"

_Don't be absurd…I will make him see sense and send him back to you ready to tackle the world._

"I will send him but I don't think he will come back. You need to examine the real possibility that he is in love with you. I know you're sentimental about the man Olivia but do you feel enough for him to become more?"

_I will think on what you have said Gareth. Call me when he is due to arrive. I will pick him up at the airport._

"That would not be a good idea…to many cameras and eyes. I will call off your guard as he gets closer but I will leave some bread crumbs for him to follow to you…it may give him a much-needed boost of hope."

_Never in a million years would I have thought this was going to happen…my boring retirement is about to end…goodbye Gareth._

"Goodbye Olivia."

Mallory takes the last surveillance photos of Olivia and places them in a folder. This folder will be on his desk in plain view for his next meeting with Bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my idea for the ending of the next Bond film.

Barbra Broccoli allowed M to come back to life…on youtube anyway. "Just when you thought I was dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond is called into Mallory's office the next week. Mallory excuses himself once he arrives but leaves a folder on his desk with a photo escaping its confines.

Bond's heart leaps into his throat when he sees it….He tentitivly picks it up...the time stamp is from a few months ago.

The short white hair, blue eyes the colour of the turbulent sea…arm and arm with a man on a beach. To top it all off there is a big beautiful smile on her face!

The folder contains at least 10 pictures. One of her alone on the beach…in a bloody swimsuit…damn it!. She's so gorgeous and alive…if it is really her…but how?

HE WATCHED HER DIE IN HIS ARMS!

It effected him more than anything had since his parents death. The physical pain of falling off a bloody train had hurt him less than watching her die...telling him _at least I got one thing right._

Bond is ready to kill everyone involved with this…how could she…how could Mallory... keep her...hide her...from him when he knew…or suspected…everything…the damn reports...all the evaluations!

Mallory had stepped out of the office and left the file open just enough to catch Bond's attention. Bond knew it was intentional.

Why the bloody hell did he want him to see this now? Did the bastard finally deem it necessary to give Bond's pathetic life a purpose again?

Fuck him! Meddling arrogant ass!

Who else knows…is Bond's pain a bloody joke to these people...people he thought were his friends?

Mallory returned to the office and Bond grabs him twisting his arm behind his back, shoving the photo in his face.

"Where was this taken and who is this woman?"

"Bond release me now!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Bahamas…"

Bond pushes M into his desk and takes the folder with him.

"By the way…I resign!"

Bond stormed out of the office tossing the folder on a surprised Moneypenny's desk. The shock on her face spoke volumes as she looked at the pictures.

"MY GOD…HOW?"

Bond had his answer…she was not involved. Bond was unable to speak, he just growled and took another one of the pictures.

M exits his office and looks at Bond and Eve just as Tanner enters and senses the tension in the room. Bond looks like he is about to murder someone.

Bond looks at Tanner to gauge his reaction, as Tanner's eyes go wide in shock looking at the picture Bond is clutching to his chest. Before M or the others could say anything else Bond storms out of the office for the most important mission of his life.

Tanner looks at M and Eve in confusion. M smiles and asks them to enter his office for a briefing. They follow him in and he closes the door.

"I guess it is time to come clean…Olivia Mansfield faked her death at Skyfall and apparently we need a new 007."

Eve wipes tears of joy from her eyes, leaning into Tanner as her emotions take over. Tanner smiles placing his arm around her shoulder, happier than he has been in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 agonizingly slow hours later Bond lands and picks up a rental car in the Bahamas. Bond begins his search of the Islands beginning in the libraries and government records buildings.

Bond found what he was looking for, a home registered in her children's names, Nigel Ryan and Judith Olivia Mansfield purchased in 1997.

The next morning Bond sets up surveillance of the home. Now it's a waiting game.

Olivia knew in the morning, after peering out her window that Bond would be arriving that day. The guards that parked across the street in a green van were gone.

Olivia has a date with David to take a walk at 10 and have a light lunch. She has some gentlemen friends that she spends time with on a regular basis…platonic of course. Although they are certainly trying to take it further.

Olivia could just never bring herself to become emotionally involved with anyone new…there is just too much in her past.

Damn it! She is sweet on Bond.

After Olivia spoke to Gareth and found out more about Bond's downward spiral, she's thought about Bond's feelings for her. Olivia had always imagined she was a sort of mother figure to him.

It seems like a fantasy, her an old woman and Bond the glorious young agent. Like Bond would ever find her attractive…or want a relationship with her.

Olivia gets ready for David to drop by and keeps checking out the window for any sign of Bond.

Bond saw a car arrive and a man get out. A small woman opened the door with a smile. Bond photographed her with his phone and zoomed in to see her close up.

It was M…with another man!

"FUCK!"

Bond got out of the car and purposefully approached the house looking through the windows to see them share a laugh and drink.

Bond clenched his fists. He has been ready to end it all and she's soaking up the sun and flirting with this geriatric Lethario.

Bond wants to make love and murder her all at once. The man is definitely a target he would like to dispose of.

The couple left the house on the beach side and headed out for a walk. Bond watched them from a distance as he followed. They walked hand in hand as Bond's heart constricted in his chest.

Ever since he saw the photos in Mallory's office his heart rate had been in a constant state of palpitations…he couldn't eat and had barely slept.

Now he finds the woman he thought died in his arms, linking arms with another man on a beach in the Bahamas.

Bond has no words…

Bond can barely see through his painful red eyes and sting of tears as his hearts desire walks away from him with someone else.

Bond knows he has to make sure it's her first. Bond prowls back to her home and enters. Bond searches the entire beach house and confirms it is her. There are pictures of her family beside her bed.

Bond searches for evidence of internal surveillance equipment but finds none. It must have been agents taking the photos of her from an external location.

Bond goes through M's drawers, finds a gun that he quickly replaces and then sits on her bed and holding her pillow to his nose he inhales her sent.

Bond is trying to relax...the apprehention and anxiety waiting for her to return is eating at his soul. To be without her for over a year and now being so close...he thinks he might break into a million tiny pieces like he did as a child when his parents died.

Bond hears them return and M"s voice echoes throughout the house and goes straight to his heart and groin.

Bond wants nothing more than to rush out and confront M face to face. However, there is someone else here and Bond may actually murder the man. So Bond remains hidden in her room, quietly seething in anger and need for her.

Hopefully this _relationship_ is not to the point of M entertaining him in her bed or Bond will kill him with his bare hands. That may put a damper on their relationship moving forward if he kills M's lover in a jealous rage.

There is enough room for him to hide in the closet or en suite if it comes to that. Even imagining having to hear or watch M make love to someone else, is making Bond clench his teeth and fists in fury.

Olivia realizes he is in her house the minute they enter she can smell him.

Olivia glances around nervously wondering where he is hiding if he is hiding. What in hell does he think he's doing...she expected a call first...to get all the initial shock and yelling out-of-the-way.

Olivia expected Mallory to give him at least some details and her number, since he has had it the entire time.

Olivia pulls out the prepared lunch and serves it to David. They make small talk, but Olivia's obviously distracted, waiting for her troubled 00 agent to arrive. Bond likely took a look around and left for the beach or something.

"You do not seem yourself today my dear."

"I have a terrible headache. I think I should go lie down. I am sorry I cannot be better company David."

David kisses her as he leaves and she promises him to call.

Once David has driven away Olivia closes the door and turns around.

Bond has her in his arms the second she turns.

Olivia is not even able to scream in shock as his lips descend on hers. No hello M, how are you or why did you fake your death?

Mallory was right...he wants her...

Bond holds her tightly and kisses her passionately. Once they part for air he pulls away just enough to look in her eyes.

James takes Olivia's hands and pulls them to his face. Tears begin escaping his eyes.

"M...you crushed me with your absence…I couldn't function…I was about to give up completely when Mallory let me see the pictures that led me here."

With her hands still on his face he collapses to his knees before her, hugging her body to him as he begins to sob openly.

Olivia strokes his face and hair murmuring to him. "It's all right…I'm here now…let it out dear boy…let it out."

Bond...he has never acted this way around her before...but the chapel...as her eyes stopped focusing. Damn it is difficult to remember through the fog of pain and drugs...she tried to tell him something but he was crying.

M remembers reaching for his face to caress it just as she is doing now...to reasure him that it is not over...Silva is dead...she remembers the shock and pain in Silva's face as he lurches away from her...Bond saved her.

The two of them stayed like this for 10 minutes and Bond's grip on her does not lessen. Bond slowly stands and wipes his eyes…embarrassed.

Olivia moves towards the kitchen counter to get him a tissue and Bond will not release her hand. She gives him a bottle of water. Bond accepts both silently. He does not let go of her hand nor does he look away from her the entire time.

"Bond...what am I going to do with you...you're a mess."

"I was lost without you."

"I'm so sorry James…I did not know...the intensity of your feelings…I'm still in shock by them."

"I love you."

"I…feel strongly for you my dear boy but I am still…"

"How could you leave me like that? What are you doing with that man?"

"Bond please calm down and I will explain."

Bond clutches her small hand and holds it to his rapidly beating heart. His red bloodshot eyes boor into hers with a look of dejected confusion on his handsome features.

M feels the hard muscles of his chest and his accelerated heartbeat through his t-shirt.

"I faked my death with the help of the previous Q and Mallory. I had medication that slows the heartbeat to a minimum. The wound was a flesh wound…I didn't fake that…I was hit. Once I reached the chapel I took the pill…I thought that it would prevent me from bleeding out and if It was Silva there first he would see me dead and leave…if you found me you would call MI6 to come get my body. At that point Mallory knew what to do. I did not think it would affect you as badly as it did."

Bond appears shocked and angry. He has a right to feel that way but she did what she did out of love for her family.

"It affected us all…Tanner, Eve, Q and your children…how could you think life without you would be easy for any of us to handle?"

"James…I had to protect my family from men like Silva…I never wanted to hurt you…I called often to check up on you."

Bond wrapped one arm around her and held her still in his iron grip. M could feel him pressed up against her and was under no illusion of what he wants from her.

"I love you M and I am never letting you out of my sight again. That man…I will shoot him if he comes here agin!"

M feels the need to defend her lifestyle while in retirement and exile.

"James…he is a very nice companion and so are the others."

"THERE ARE OTHERS!"

"I thought you knew...didn't Mallory tell you? James…I have had a year to develop a social life."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Men! M how many men are you seeing?"

Olivia blushes and looks down at the floor of the kitchen. "Three…well and David."

"Four…three plus one is four... M…four bloody men...christ woman...of coarse you're dating four bloody men, why wouldn't you be...damn it! MALLORY KNEW! I've been a bloody monk and you...you've...you have four men drooling at your feet...you have more action than Tanner has likely seen in 5 years!"

"To be fair to Mr Tanner, James he has had a crush on Eve for years."

"Really? How do you?"

M gives him a look as if to say **_head of MI6 for a bloody reason, Bond. _**

"Of course...you know, nevermind."

"I feel terrible…please forgive me…I never thought as your boss that it would be such a painful thing for you or the others…my children were spiteful about my parenting abilities at the best of times. That is my fault for not making more time for them. I guess my priorities have always been skewed."

"Now we have time to correct that M…say you'll have me."

"James..I...I feel strongly for you."

Bond pulls her into another searing kiss to show her just how much she means to him. Bond cannot stop himself and he can't be close enough to her body to settle his thoughts and calm his heart.

_Don't let go..don't let go_. Bond's worried that if he takes his eyes or hands off her she will disappear...forever.

Olivia's overwhelmed and moans into his mouth enjoying the feeling and taste of James. His strong arms roamed her back as he pushes her up against the wall. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss.

M is kissing him back...she wants him. Bond's heart feels like it just did a flip inside his chest.

Bonds hands moved so quickly she can barely register where they are as he begins unbuttoning her blouse caressing her breasts, then face and pulling her hips flush against his all seemingly at once. James' tongue is in her mouth and battles with hers.

Olivia broke away panting. Bond looked at her with such passion she can no longer have any doubts about his feelings for her.

"M...bedroom? Say yes...oh god...please, please say yes."

Olivia has to chuckle at the urgency in his voice and the look on his beautiful face. Olivia nods her head smiling.

Bond suddenly picks her up in his arms and heads into her bedroom placing her on the bed and whipping off his shirt and shorts faster than she can catch her breath.

Bond's obviously aroused and his gaze holds her's as she swallows nervously. Olivia is not sure that she is ready to take this step so soon, but he is so beautiful and so in need of her…she will not say no.

Bond attempts to work her clothing off in a disjointed fashion as he diverts his attention to all areas at once. Bond's lips are on hers then move to her neck as his frenzied movements continue. His hands are everywhere at once.

This is not what Olivia thought she would be doing after lunch today but it feels far too good and has been far too long...

Bond can honestly say that his hands have never felt so clumsy as he attempt to divest her of her blouse, the camisole beneath and her shorts.

Bond's barely able to pause and take in her appearance all disheveled and flushed in the middle of her queen sized bed nothing separating him from her but two articles of white lace.

"You are so beautiful."

"So are you my boy."

M pulls off his pants as he attempts to release her from the confines of her white lace bra. She laughs as he frowns at his clear inability to remove the offending item.

"You're a professional...you cannot just pull it off...it unhooks...Bond what do you think you're doing?"

"I need to see your glorious body...damn lace contraption! I can barely think straight woman...and yours seems to be more..."

"Substantial...and supportive, does your normal fair even have to wear them?"

Bond growls at her and kisses her neck as he finally frees M's divine breasts from their iron like prison of his previous imaginative fantasies and the white lace bra.

Bond strips off her panties hurriedly and holds them for her to see while she continues to laugh at his earlier inability to get the _damn lace contraption_ off _her glorious body_.

Olivia's charmed by the clumsiness of his intentions and his apparent wish to see a woman of her age naked. She worried about that, but it seems Bond is to far gone for this to be an issue or an act.

There is no production let alone seduction of the kind he usually performs...he just needs her too damn much. Olivia's heart swells at the thought that she is this beautiful man's undoing.

"Do you need anything…M?"

"There is lube in the side table."

"We will need it because I don't think I will be able to treat you properly the first time...I apologize...I'm so desperate for you."

"I know darling…here give it to me."

James hands her the lube as he caresses her sex and kisses her neck. M pushes him back and uses her small hands to coat his very large member.

Olivia cannot believe this is happening but damn she plans on enjoying it.

Bond needs her so badly that he almost goes off in her hand. Bond uses his fingers sliding them in and out of her sex to prepare her. M arches back moaning and Bond takes a nipple into his mouth.

Feeling her very warm and alive skin in his mouth bombards his senses. Bond has never been this nervous or wanted a woman more since his very first time.

Bond joins with her as gently as he is able…with the urgency he feels. Christ... calm the hell down...slowly...don't hurt her.

M feels so good...thoughts become jumbled and his focus, pulled in too many directions. Her skin is so soft...her lips bruised by his kisses, her perfume invades and overwhelms his senses.

M tastes like the fruit juices she drank at lunch. Her breasts...divine...she seem so small beneath him. Bond has to bend down to reach her lips and would have to stop just to take a breast into his mouth in this position and he is not going to stop for anything.

The sounds she is making...Christ did she just bite his earlobe...before or after she nipped at his chin. Bond swears his heart is about to explode.

"FUCK M!"

"James!"

It had taken less that 30 minutes to get to this point and it amazes Bond how receptive she has been…It is the first joy that he has felt in over a year.

They move together as though they have done this dance before. Their eyes lock as he's propped above her. Olivia wraps her legs around him. Bond is sweating from the exertion, trying to prolong the experience so that she can enjoy it also.

"I…I think…you…can call me…Olivia now… love."

"Christ…woman…I love you no matter what name you want me to use."

Olivia chuckles and the vibrations send Bond over the edge of ecstasy.

"M!…Olivia…ahhhhggoodd...sorry."

Olivia stokes his hair as she feels him empty within her. Bond looks down at her embarrassed.

Bond takes his fingers and stokes her. Olivia arches her back as she comes closer to her own release with Bond still buried inside her.

Bond kisses her passionately and palms her breast in his other hand thumbing her sensitive nipple.

M's breasts please him more than he thought possible.

"I love your breasts M."

M moans as Bond fondles her nipple and he feels her as she climaxes.

Bond reluctantly and slowly withdraws from her and rolls to her side.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking Bond holds her closely. They gradually reclaim breath and look at each other shyly.

"M…Olivia. I wasn't too rough for you was I? I'm sorry I couldn't control myself...I'm ashamed...I was a brute."

"You did lose control, but no you didn't hurt me…I feel very satisfied. If I had said no...you would have stopped and that is all that matters."

"It would have been very difficult and I likely would have gone out and shot something but if you had said no...I would have understood. I'm very glad you didn't and I plan on doing that again...and again...when ever and wherever you want."

"I think I will enjoy my retirement much more than I thought."

"I think I will too…you don't mind if I move in with you here do you?"

"Are you sure…I mean MI6 may need you."

"I need you more. When you died…I realized how much and that I would never ever get the chance to hold you like this. You faked your death like Juliet and I almost joined you like Romeo. We broke the tragic cycle...only because Mallory finally gave you up."

"Yes but we are hardly teen lovers James."

"I feel like one."

"I have thought of rejoining the land of the living…I want to speak with my children…I feel bad about the grief I have cause them…and you."

"It's in the past…I got what I want right here and I will not let you out of my sight. Mallory will be happy."

"Why will we make him happy?"

"They will save a fortune on guarding your body. I will be the only one you will need for a guard."

M laughs and Bond hugs her close to him.

"Seriously though Bond…I am an old woman and I will leave you eventually."

"I know that M but I will have had many years of joy. When you go it will be hard but I will survive with the memory of you and of this."

"That is sweet my dear but promise me you will have an open heart for someone new after I'm gone."

"I don't want to talk or think about that far in the future…I want to live in the now…wrapped in your arms after making love."

"I will have to cancel my date tomorrow."

"Yes you will…who were you seeing tomorrow?"

"Frank."

"And the day after that?"

"Andrew."

"Minx…how sordid does this get…did you…"

"JAMES! Like your one to talk!"

James holds the tube of lube in front of her with a smile and questioning look on his face.

"Answer the question. Did you…with any of these old men?"

Olivia takes the tube from him and deposits it back on the bedside table.

"Old! I will have you know that they are all younger than me. Hell Robert is only 55."

"Do tell…how did you keep these young ones out of your bed…you did keep him out didn't you?"

"James! I don't think I am going to tell you anything more."

"Olivia there shouldn't be secrets between husband and wife."

"But we aren't…"

"Not yet but will you?"

"What?"

"Become my wife."

"You're not serious!"

"Deadly serious, M. I will enjoy seeing your other men crying in their drinks after the ceremony."

Olivia swats his hand away from her breast as he teases her in more way than one.

"I would rather just live together…I don't really want to go through a ceremony…because you seem to have forgotten that I am dead…officially."

"You seem pretty alive to me a few minutes ago…warm and pleasant…soft and accommodating...I'm pleasantly surprised that you bite...I always knew you would...M...my love."

Olivia swats him for his teasing. "Bond really! Will I be expected to contend with this attitude on a daily basis?"

"At least twice a day M…I will barely be able to keep my hands off you and you still didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did…I said, I don't think you can marry a dead woman."

"Not that question…the one that you are avoiding at all costs it seems. Did you entertain any of your suitors in this or any other bed?"

"Why are you so interested? I was married before James…I'm no virgin."

"I want to know who to shoot first."

"Don't even jest about that…and the answer is no….are you happy? I did not care for them enough to let it get that far."

"Good…glad to hear it…now you are all mine and they can look elsewhere for company."

Bond can barely keep his eyes open in his post sexual haze of bliss. It had been along couple of days.

It had been a long year without his M.

As Bond dozes off in her rumpled bed by 13:00 Olivia slips out and takes a shower. She then calls M in London.

"He's here."

_Good and how did everything go?_

"Well, he is moving in with me…I take it he is not expected back."

_No. Not after he almost twisted my arm off when he saw your photo. Tanner and Eve know too…Bond tossed the photos at them as he stormed out…I think he wanted to gauge their reaction…he felt very betrayed._

"I know…I want you to contact my children and tell them of the property that is in their names here in the Bahamas. Have Eve and Tanner accompany them here so I can see all of them."

_That can be arranged. Did he…scare you…I was worried that he may be…too far gone to be rational...he didn't hurt you did he Olivia?_

"No Gareth...he would never hurt me. He was very intense and surprisingly emotional. I think it will take some time but he will heal…the guilt of my death is gone since I am alive. I think he is already on the mend."

_Can I speak to him?_

"He is sleeping now Gareth."

_Afternoon nap? What have you two been doing?_

"Use your imagination Gareth…James Bond does not waste any time…I can assure you of that."

_Olivia! Really? What about the array of men that you've been seeing, Robert, Andrew, Frank and David?_

"GARETH! You have kept a bit too close and eye on me. Your guards will not be required from now on. James says you will be happy to save the money."

_Ha…true and I just wanted to make sure you were safe with those men…no invasion of privacy intended…just concern. __I will contact your children tomorrow. My best to both of you. Goodbye Olivia._

"Goodbye and Gareth thank you for your concern."

M calls Frank, Andrew, Robert and David and tells them that her old flame has returned and she can no longer see them.

They do not really believe it so she tells the that they will be at the hotel restaurant this evening and they are more than welcome to come meet James.

Hopefully James will be awake by then. Olivia goes to her bedroom with her book and sits in the corner chair and reads while occasionally being distracted by the man in her bed lightly snoring.

James is so beautiful and he is all hers. Retirement will be far more exciting than she had originally anticipated.

M could not help but smile at the thought of being out publicly with her beautiful young lover. The women on this island will be furious with her.

Olivia awakes from her doze with a very naked James Bond trailing kisses up her arm. She smiles.

"So you had a good nap?"

"Yes…come back to bed."

"What? It is 17:00 and we have a dinner date with all my boyfriends."

"Really…you called them…what time?"

"19:00."

"Good now come back to bed."

James pulled her quickly out of the chair and kissed her soundly.

Life's will be very different from now on…they both thought at the same time.

They and smiled at each other as James pulled his love back into her bed to enjoy the enthusiastic explorations stage of their new relationship.


End file.
